deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bendy vs Super Mario
(TN by Vrokorta) Introduction Wiz: Some people in this world are just normal Boomstick: But The fictional world is a WHOLE different story Wiz: Today two fighters will prove who’s better Boomstick: Bendy, The dancing ink demon Wiz: And Mario, the plumber and saviour of the mushroom Kingdom Boomstick: He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick Wiz: And it’s our job to analyse their armor, skills and arsenal to find out who’ll win in a Death Battle! Bendy Age: Unknown Species: Ink Demon Wiz: Bendy, the game which shows if Mickey Mouse was evil Mickey Mouse: Ha Ha! That’s me! Boomstick: He was created by Joey Drew Studios as a cartoon character, owned by Henry Stein Wiz: Bendy was abandoned in his workshop for 30 years, before a demon possessed him and took full control Boomstick: One Of Henry’s members returned back to the workshop, which was covered in ink Wiz: Only to be chased around by a killer Bendy Boomstick: Who thinks you’re Henry, I mean, do I look like a “Henry” to you Wiz: Mhmm, more like a nuisance Boomstick: I’ll make you eat those words! Abilities Wiz: Bendy can turn into Beast And Ink Bendy Boomstick: His teeth are larger then an average human being, that’s a nasty set of teeth ya got there! Wiz: He loves his cardboard cut outs, which he uses to frighten opponents, when someone destroys it Boomstick: He will search like MAD to find out who did it Wiz: Bendy is capable of hearing enhancingly throughout the studio, and can pop up when ever, but it is debatable if he can actually do that Boomstick: Bendy is like a Wild lion Wiz: Uhhhhhhh Boomstick: What Wiz: It’s only in circus’ that they are tamed, most are wild, only explorers find it, such as Dora Boomstick: Oh *boop* Wiz: Language! Boomstick: You know what, NO! I’m an adult and I can swear whenever I want! Wiz: Doesn’t seem like one Boomstick:REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! Wiz: Anywho, Bendy can smack humans through walls and break glass containers with ease Boomstick: He can manipulate ink and summon ink creatures who will attack you against your own will Wiz: When he charges at you, the ground will shake and you’ll stutter Boomstick: Bendy is bulkier when in Ink Andy Beast Bendy, stronger,faster,better you get the point Wiz: But his most powerful and unpredictable attributes seems to be his ink manipulation Boomstick: Which enables him to break floors under people Wiz: And outright blow the Butcher Gang although it makes him easier to spot him ironically Boomstick: Demonic Mickey Mouse Wiz: We already talked about this Boomstick: He can grow through walls and get through the studio Wiz: Which is probably intangible or rejoining the ink Feats Wiz: He busted through vault doors Boomstick: He can kill humans in a single blow like one punch Man and whack them through walls Wiz: Faster then ordinary humans and can cross rooms in seconds thanks to Beast Bendy Boomstick: He can tank a Tommy Gun fire, and can even dodge it, meaning he’s faster then the speed of sound Wiz: Was that a mod? Boomstick: Mmmm, I don’t know and nobody cares Wiz: He built his own lair and hid his weaknesses there Boomstick: He is faster then humans and can basically teleport kind of, because he can go through walls Flaws Super Mario Abilities Feats Flaws Death Battle! Pre-Battle Fight! KO! Aftermath Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Bendy and the Ink Machine Characters Category:Mario characters Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Super Mario vs Bendy And the Ink Machine themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Video Game Combatants Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Demon themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Monster vs Human' Themed Death Battles Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:'Triple A Game vs Indie Game' Themed Death Battles